The Agent
by jimbo74
Summary: Sam is a assassin but something from her past that she could have changed haunts her. but when he returns to her life is turn around in more ways then one.
1. The Past and Present

3 years before

"Mike we got to leave"

"Sam hold up the charges aren't set"

"Well hurry up Freddie can't jam them from our position much longer."

"God damn it, they are through. They are locking on shit, shit. They're sending more men over now. We have to leave now"

"There they're set. We got 90 seconds"

"Ok move then"

"Yes Sam"

"Shit they are here" Freddie said looking out the window.

"Out the back then"

"Ah fuck!" mike yelled in pain.

"Are you hit?"

"Yes damn commi bastards got my leg"

"Can you walk?"

"No I don't think I can. Ah!"

"We need extraction we got wounded" I said over the radio

"Copy that eagle 1 in route"

"Sam I got him go, get to the EZ."

"Ok Freddie meet you there"

"45 seconds" a computer tone voice said.

"go now" Freddie said when he threw mike over his shoulder"

I ran out the door. I ran to LZ which was at the end of the road north of us. I looked behind me and Freddie was nowhere to be seen.

I heard the roar of a helicopter engine. I turned a corner and saw the helicopter land and the gunner firing away at enemies.

I looked back again but still no Freddie. I reached the extraction and hopped on.

"Ok were off" the pilot said

"Wait" I said

"Yes ma'am"

We waited for a minute and the pilot said we can't stay we have to get in the air"

"We can't leave Freddie is out there with mike"

"Sorry ma'am we have to leave"

"Wait here they come"

I saw Freddie running with mike on his shoulders. There men right behind him shooting at him. Then there was a big explosion. Flames shot into the air

"Come on you can make it"

He was almost here when I saw blood spurt from him as he was shot in the side. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"No!"

Freddie looked at the chopper and rose to his feet and began running again. He was almost here when he was hit again.

The gunner jumped out and grabbed mike but when he tried to grab Freddie he was taking fire and had to return to the chopper. Freddie was trying to crawl to the chopper. The chopper was off the ground.

The last thing I saw was men surround him.

"Go back down now"

"We can't it's too hot down there."

"I don't give a fu…."

"Sam there nothing we can do" mike said

"Sam, Sam, Sam take the shot.

I snapped back to the present. I looked through my scope and fired. I fired at a small man who was the prime minister for Russia.

"We need to relocate" I said and we got up and left the rooftop.

An hour later we were back at the back at the safe house and we were talking.

"Sam what was with the zone out on the roof?

"Nothing mike I was thinking about the past"

"Sam you can't let what happen to Freddie drags you down"

"You don't understand I could have saved him"

"Sam" he paused "Sam he saved my life and you think I don't think about him every day. If I could have saved him I would have"

We stopped talking when we heard banging at the door.

"Shit they found us"

"I told you an apartment would be a bad idea mike" I said grabbing my bag and headed for the window."

I climbed out the window and attached a rope to the window, when I heard from outside the door "break it down."

"Ready" asked mike

"God I hate this shit"

I laughed and jumped from the window. I was falling. I felt the wind through my hair and it reminded me of Freddie, then I grabbed the rope and slowed my drop. I touched down on the pavement. I unhooked my belt from the rope, when mike stopped in mid-air tangled in the rope.

"Why can't I stop like you?"

"Because you're and dumb ass"

"Ok I'll give you that. Now can you help me down?"

I laughed and grabbed my knife; I walked over to him and began to cut the rope.

"Easy now. Ah shit." What happed to easy" mike said lying on his back.

"Sorry" I said putting my knife back into its sheath.

"It's fine and he got up" and we began to run down the street.

I could hear screams of anger from the apartment.

"Now we head home" mike said.

2 hours later

"I hate fucking riding couch" I said

"I know you go through this every time but think about it, in the next 10 hours we will be home.

"Yeah I guess I could put up with this shit"

So Sam what are you going to do when you get back to the states."

"I don't know I think I'm going to see Freddie's grave and visit with family.

"Oh well I was thinking that when we get back if you wanted to go gat dinner"

"Ha-ha no I don't date go workers"

"You dated Freddie before he was gone"

I balled up my fist. "Yeah I grew up with him that's why I dated. I had something with him that you'll never understand.

"I'm sorry Sam"

"Shut up mike"

He didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

11 hours later

It was about 12 pm. And I was walking by tombstones. Then I past one, It read Fredward Benson.

I placed some flowers down and began to cry softly.

"hey Sam"

I was shocked at what was just said. I turned around and a smile rose to my face.

**A/N I thought I would write a different story now and take a break from the rest. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. You Missed

"I thought you were dead."

"No Sam but sometimes I thought I was going to. Man the Russian know how to torture."

"Really what did they do to you?"

"Hmmm, I don't want to talk about. Well enough about me. What have you been doing?"

"Well nothing I'm out of the game."

"Hahaha, you out of the game when we were younger you couldn't wait to get back out in the field"

"I frowned, he knew me well. Then he spoke again"

"Your shot was a little to the left. You missed his heart"

I looked at him a bit confused. The statement was shocking, how did he know that. "what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw you and Mike in Russia"

How could that be? "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on I thought you were good at this Sam. Think back hard you were always good with faces Sam." he gave me a sly smile.

I thought back. I scanned my surrounding, when something caught my eye. I remember scanning the crowd and I saw a man in a red ball cap and the man turn around and gave me a wink. He then walk in the crowd and disappeared.

I smiled. "Red ball cap left rear of the crowd. You winked at me."

"There you go Sam but that wasn't me."  
"Then where were you"

"Let me say your shot missed"

I turned around that's impossible I don't miss. He walked up behind and whispered "catch you on the flip side"

"Wait" but when I turned around it was empty"

Damn I thought to myself. He got away again. Freddie was gone again.

_Ring, ring, ring, _I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I answered it "what is it Mike"

"Sam I need to talk to you. Meet me at the café on 3rd street."

"Ok I'll be there in an hour" and I walked to my cherry red mustang. I sped off the parking spot.

An hour later.

I walked in to the café. I scanned the area and saw Mike sitting in the back corner. I walked over and pulled a chair and sat.

"So what was it that you had to bring me down here?"

"Sam" and he pulled out a newspaper. "Look at this."

"Yeah so it's a newspaper" assassin

"No Sam read it. Read the article."

I read it to my head. It read _**an assassination took **_ _**the life**__**of Russian Prime Minister Nickilo Blemo. The assailant was well trained and all it took was one shot. **_I smiled and continued to read._** The cartridge used was a 45 caliber, maybe costumed.**_

I threw the paper on the table. "What the fuck I don't use 45's. Plus I was using a Barrett 50 cal., which doesn't shoot a 45 acp round."

"I know Sam"

"I don't get it Mike, who could have done this"

"I don't know but they had to be fairly close to get that shot and the only person I know that uses 45's is…"

"Freddie!" I said

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"_Sam aren't you going to answer that"___

"What are you talking about my phones on the table" and I reached in my pocket to show him but to my surprise there was an object in there. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a phone. The phone was small and black.

_Ring, ring, ring, _it began to ring again.__This time I answered it "hello".

"Hey Sam, Ah I see you saw the newspaper. You're losing your touch Sam. Oh and say hi to Mike for me."

"How do you know Mike was with me?"

"Sam who is it" mike asked

I ignored Mike's question. "Where are you?"

"Look out the window and on the 3rd floor of the apartment building"

I looked the window and up to the 3rd floor. I scanned the window and I saw him. He was waving me.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Found you; now tell me what are doing calling me"

"First of all Sam, you and Mike need to leave"

"Why" but as soon as I said that 6 big guys walked in the café.

"That's why. Now exit through the back." And he hung up.

"Mike we need to leave"

(General POV)

"Sam what going on?" But before I answered, one of the men pointed at me and they began to come over.

"Mike do you remember the bar fight in Russia"

"Yeah, ah shit"

"Lady you're coming with us" and he grabbed Sam.

Sam broke free and kicks him in the head and Mike went charging but was thrown back against the wall.

"Ow, just like the bar fight" and he was picked up.

There was the dude coming back and lunged for Sam. She dodged it and kneed him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"You need help Mike"

"No Sam I'm good" he said pinned to the wall. He head butted the man in the head and he let go. Mike uppercut the man. He was out cold.

"Hahaha that how we do it back home"

Sam pointed to his left after drop kicking a goon.

"Ahhhh shiiittt" mike said being thrown over the counter. The goon looked over and Mike bashed 2 coffee pots over his head.

"Hahaha that's why coffee is bad for you"

"Hahaha Mike good point" and Sam knocked the last goon out.

(Sam POV)

"That wasn't too hard" mike said.

"You spoke to soon Mike" as 7 more goons came in the café.

"Got to go now mike"

"Yes we do"

We ran out the back but there was 6 more goons waiting.

"There's nowhere to run now Samantha"

"Then a man in a mask dropped from above. He knocked out 2 goons and another one with his elbow. Then the rest of the goons came out of the café.

He was surrounded and they tried to get him but, he duck and 2 punched each other and he tripped the rest and knocked them out in a punch each.

Damn he was good I thought to myself and then a man swung at me I dodged it and kicked his knee and threw a final blow to the face he was out cold. Mike was fighting to goons and knocked them both out with bottles from the trash.

All the goons were out cold lying in the ally.

"Hahaha just like the bar in Russia"

"Wait how you know that"

"Well for one I was there. Tell him Sam."

"Wait what's he talking about Sam"

"Mike its Freddie" I said

Then he took off his mask.

"Holy shit man I thought you were dead."

"Nope but you still suck at fighting"

"Hahaha nice to see you"

"Um guys stop chatting" I said as I heard sirens.

"Follow me"

We followed Freddie and he led us to his car. It was a mustang to but a 1967 cobalt blue mustang. We drove off down the street right passed the cops.

**A/N ah and it continues. Hahah how was the chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Oh and guys I really appreciate the review and that's what give me the motivation to write, so if you review I will possible have chapters out sooner than if you don't. Thank guys have a good one.**


	3. New Target

We arrived at a small house on the outskirts of town.

"We can stay here for a bit guys."

"Okay but someone is going to have to fill me in later"

"Doesn't worry Mike Freddie needs to fill me in too, don't you"

"Yeah I guess I do"

Freddie went for hours explaining how he got of the Russian's hands and how he got wind of my operations and thought he would lend a hand. He explains the groups of people that we fought were people after him and somehow every move he did they would be on his ass. He followed us home; well he was 3 rows down from me on the plane. I don't know why I didn't see him. I'm the best at what I do.

(Later that day)

The sun was setting and I was looking out the window.

"Sam" Freddie said

"Yeah" I said still looking out the window.

"You seemed like something was troubling you"

"It's nothing Freddie"

"Hahaha Sam you're a horrible liar"

I really wasn't but to him he could figure something was wrong he always knows it.

I sighed and said "you know when you were caught 3 years ago"

"Yeah it's kind of hard to forget"

"Well I froze on the chopper I could have saved you but instead I stayed in the chopper" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Sam in a way you did save me"

"What?" I said turning to face him.

He walked and wrapped his arms around me and said "you kept me alive. I pushed through the pain but sometimes I thought I was going to give in but I thought of you. The thought of seeing you again fueled my survival. Love can be as strong as will, sometimes stronger."

"What are you saying Freddie"

"I love you Sam"

I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head. I stopped and looked at his chest. I saw a bullet hole on his left side. The first shot. There was another on his right shoulder, the second shot. I kissed his chest and he gently put on the bed. I wrapped my hands around him but stopped at a scar. I traced it with my finger, it stretched across his back.

"That's what they did to me Sam"

"Oh" I said surprised.

He kissed my neck and I arched my back in pleasure.

I took off my shirt and pants. I lay on the bed. Freddie right next to me, we started.

(The next morning)

I lay in bed next to Freddie eyes wide open and I hear my phone go off. I looked at Freddie and then at my phone. I got out of bed and put my clothes back on. I answered my phone.

"Agent Puckett we need you and agent woods to return to base, it is very urgent."

"We're on our way" and I hung up the phone.

I grabbed Freddie's keys and went out to the living room where mike was sleeping. I kicked Mike and he shot up saying "he did it"

"Come on Mike we have to get to HQ right now"

"How in hell are well going to get there it got to be at least 30 miles."

"I got that figured out" waving Freddie's keys in the air.

"Won't he mind?"

"Well don't have time to worry about right now. Let's go"

"Ok" and we went out the door. I entered the car and turned it on. The car purred better than mine. I threw it in first and skidded away, I must have been going 75 by the time I got on the highway.

I slowed down to the speed limit and looked at Mike who was gripping his seat belt for dear life.

"God I hate when you drive Sam"

I laughed and looked forward.

It took 45 minutes to get back to the café.

"Sam what are you doing"

"I'm picking up my car. I'll meet you at HQ." and I got out of the car. I walked and turned my head and saw Mike drive off.

I walked up to my car and looked under it and then got in it, I turned the car over and heard the roar of its engine. I smiled and sped off.

I arrived at HQ, it was a normal building. I walked in and entered the elevator. I did this code with the floor level and a button for floor 23 slid out. I pressed it and it began to raise up.

A camera popped out and said "identification please"

"Agent Samantha Puckett 8764"

"Access granted" and it stopped and opened.

I walk in.

"Ah agent Puckett the briefing is about to start in the conference room over there"

"Thank you Nancy" and I walk into the room.

"Ah Sam we were about to start."

I saw mike was the only one in there along with me. I took a seat next to him.

"Ok let begin. There has been loss of many of our spies" and he showed us a picture of the police reports. "And we need you to bring him in."

"Who do we need to bring in" I said.

"Fredward Benson" and a picture popped up of him

On the outside I was professional but on the inside I was shocked.

"Agent you looked troubled is this a problem"

"No sir it's just that I worked with him before"

"Well then you should know his style"

Then an alarm went off. Then a man barged in the room and said "sir we have an intruder coming up the elevator.

"Sir you need to get out now" I said and we all exit the room. Men were in front of the elevator. The doors opened and a big ball a fire shot out. It killed most of the people in front of it but some were just dazed. A man I a black spy suit came out and start fight everyone who attacked him. They put up a fight against him.

"Sir goes Sam will go with you to the roof for extraction."

"What are you doing Mike you don't stand a chance against Freddie"

"I know but I can buy some time now go"

We ran to the stairs and started our ascend.

(General POV)

"Come on Freddie" mike said.

The man took his mask off. He smiled a sly smile and said "okay Mike"

Mike braced for a fight and threw a punch. Freddie dodged it and threw one. It landed on mike's stomach. Mike was stunned for a second but head-butted Freddie and kicked him in the side of the knee which dropped him. He went for punch to face but Freddie rolled and jumped from his back to his feet. Freddie upper- cutted Mike, which threw mike back, Then Freddie, kicked him which sent him flying.

Mike laid there rolling in pain but got up and spit blood from his mouth. He screamed in bloodlust and went for Freddie.

(Sam POV)

"Come on sir almost there." And I busted through to roof door. But as I did I heard him

"Come on Sam there nowhere to go"

"Go sir I'll hold him back"

I could hear a helicopter coming.

I ran on the roof and Freddie was behind on me. The helicopter landed and the exudative got on.

"I can't let you get him Freddie and I threw a punch and he dodged it. I threw left kick and he dodged it too. I threw punch and kick over and over but would dodge them or block them. He never threw one punch. I backed him up to the edge of the roof.

"Sam do you know who you're working for"

"Yeah"

"Hahaha you don't know the half" but then I heard mike's voice from behind me I turned and Freddie jumped of the roof. I looked over the edge and he was floating down with a parachute.

I ran to mike, which was beaten up pretty bad.

"I told you would last long"

"Sam he could have killed me"

"Yes I know"

"No Sam I mean he had a gun pointed at me but he didn't shoot all he said was we're on the same side and he ran after you."

"What I don't understand."

"Me either"

"Wait he said that I didn't know who I was working for and then jumped off the roof."

"Wow what did he mean?"

"I don't know Mike but we need to find him and find out"

**A/N why didn't Freddie kill Mike? Hahaha Please review. The more review the faster I will post chapters and the happier I will be. Thanks for reading tell me what you think will happen.**


	4. The Chase

(Sam's POV)

I still didn't know what Freddie meant by what he said. I lowered my foot on the gas pedal. I felt the pressure of me gain speed and the jerk of the car changing gears. I pass a car on the highway.

"We need to get to the fall back HQ" I said out loud.

"I know Sam" mike said

Mike wasn't in the same car he was tailing me, or was trying to."

"Oh Sam can you slowdown"

I looked in my mirror and saw him dodging traffic like I did. I put my eyes back on the road and foot further on the pedal.

"I take that as a no"

I laughed and press my all the way down on the pedal.

"Mike having trouble keep up"

"You know going that fast is dangerous"

This wasn't mike but Freddie. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw a blue mustang passing through traffic. He was gaining on us.

"Freddie what are you doing" I asked but no answer just static. Than Mike's voice "Sam we got company"

"I know mike, it's Freddie"

"How do you know that?"

"Because we talked"

"How Sam?"

"Through the ear piece"

"Shit I forgot Freddie could do that because he is hacking, son of a bitch damn it Sam. He's gaining too. Fuck when did he get good at everything."

"I don't know but it's really hot"

"Thank Sam" Freddie said

My turned red a little.

"No problem Freddork"

"Ah Sam that doesn't work anymore"

Traffic had disappeared and we were the only 3 on the road.

"Hey Sam would it if I asked you to stop"

"Catch me you bastard"

"Ok than" Freddie said

"Bring it"

"Bring what Sam" mike said

"That's son of a bitch hung up on me"

I looked in the mirror and Freddie was right behind us. I put my eyes on the road again and looked for a way to lose him and I saw it.

"Mike turn up here and meet me at the meeting place"

"Where….oh there. Why"

"I'm going to get Freddie off our asses"

"Ok then" and mike merged off the highway and down into the streets.

I got off at the next exit and took a left.

"Sam you are not going to shake me"

"Wanna bet Freddie" and I took a sharp right turn.

Freddie was still right behind me. I took a left and turned down an alley. Freddie drove right past the alleyway. I smiled and eased up on the gas to keep from crashing in the tight areas of the alley.

The other side was coming up. I was almost when Freddie's mustang screeched to a stop in front of me. I slammed on the brake and stopped inches from Freddie.

"Caught you"

"That's what you think" and I threw the car in reverse.

I drove backward and Freddie followed me. I got out of the alley and skid forward. I switched the in gear and drown up the street. I was driving up the street the wrong way. I heard horn and saw people evade my car.

"You're crazy Sam"

"Hahaha I'm not crazy this is crazy" and I turned into a construction yard. He was still behind me. I turned left and saw people jump out of the ways of my car.

I looked forward and saw the way I was going was ending.

"Looks like this is over Sam"

I scanned in front of and smiled "yes it is" and I put the pedal to the metal.

"Sam you wouldn't"

"Yes I would" and I took out my ear piece. I saw a tractor backing up. I pushed harder on the gas.

"Holy shit watch out" Freddie yelled

I passed the tractor and hit a ramp, which sent me in the air over a hole in the ground.

I landed and drifted to a stop. I got out my car and walked to the end of the hole. Freddie was at the edge of the hole too. He shouted "well played Sam but I'll get you"

"Hahaha do you really think so" I said walking away. Then I felt a sting in my arm. I grabbed my arm and pulled out a dart. Freddie shouted again "yes I do"

My head was spinning; I grabbed it. I began to walk like I was drunk. I leaned against my car and slid down it. I fell to my side and everything went black.

**A/N how was the chapter. Like I said before review motivate me to write so if you want faster better chapters than review. Any ways thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Reality

(Sam's POV)

My head hung low. I lifted it and open my eyes. Everything thing was spinning and a blur. I was in a small room with a door and a light above my head. My head was aching I went to hold it but I couldn't. I tried to move but I was tied to chair. I struggled for a bit but finally gave up when I figured it was useless. I heard the door, then footsteps.

"Sorry about the dart"

"Yeah well up yours. You are not getting any information from me Freddork."

"Ok good, you can just listen then."

I looked at him with shock. What did he want?

"So Sam you know your boss. Well he's not who you think he is."

"Then what is he"

"If you stay quiet I'll tell you. Your boss works for the Russian and the man you were ordered to kill. ME.

I looked at him and I felt, I felt, I didn't know what I felt.

"I know you were ordered to kill me. That was his fail safe. If I ever got out of the Russian's hands, but look at me now I'm out."

"How do you know all this" I asked.

"Hahaha, I went ghost for a bit, watching. I watched you, him and Mike even my mom. While I watched I gathered information."

He had a folder in his hand and he threw it on the floor in front of me. Pictures fell out of it.

"Oh and Sam, Mike is not who he says either." Freddie said as he pointed to a picture of Mike taking money from a big man.

"No" I whispered.

Freddie pulled out a knife and walk towards me. I leaned back away from the sharp edge. I relaxed when he lowered the knife and cut the rope around my wrist. I rubbed my wrist.

Freddie turned and talked again. "Sam, I know this may be tough to believe but it's the truth."

I looked at all the picture in the folder and I came to one of me. I was walking down the street in a red dress and sunglasses. I remember that day it was when I got back from Peru. Every dude gave me a double take that day.

"Sam, if you don't believe me, go and find out for yourself" and he left the room.

I rose to my feet and walked out the door. Freddie was already gone and the front door was wide open. I walked to the door and saw a piece of paper with a pair of keys next to it. The paper read your car is outside. Freddie. I picked up the keys and walked outside. My car was out there, and I had no clue how he got it there.

I got in my car and turned it over. I loved the way it purred. I sped away to meet Mike and confront. I threw the folder on the passenger's side seat.

I raced down the road. It took ten minutes to get to where Mike was. I stopped the car in front of mike and I got out with that picture of Mike.

"Ah Sam what took you so long"

"Oh nothing mike, just this" and I threw the picture at him.

"I knew you would find out sooner or later. You always were smart but you're also dumb." Mike said as 10 goons came rushing to me. I dodged a few but I was caught by Mike, who all of a sudden was great at everything that he wasn't before.

"Put her in the car" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**A/N how was the chapter. Please review because I want to know what you think. If I don't get many reviews I might not continue this story, which I would like too. Well bye thanks for reading.**


	6. The Toll it's Taken

**A/N I got some inspiration to continue this story. THANKS. **

I wake in a dark and cramped compartment. I felt around it this strange area. It felt like a trunk of a car. I could see lines of light from where I was laying.

If I was in a trunk then there must be a car jack somewhere in here. Anything I could use to break myself free. I felt my surrounding area. I let my hand glide over every little thing but no jack.

"Damn" I readjusted my body because I was lying on a metal handle.

I sighed "I'm an idiot." And lifted the handle. A lit popped on when it opened.

"Convenient" I said.

I grabbed the car jack and positioned it in front of the trunk door.

"At least this answer the question if I was in a trunk or not." I said.

I jerked forward hitting my head on trunk hatch.

"Son of a..." I shouted and rubbed my head. "Why are we speeding up?" then I slammed against the left side of the trunk. I heard the tires screech. I felt my hair begin to float. I slammed against the right side now, then the top and back to the bottom. I hit the left side once again; this time the car jack had bounced off my head making a flash of light beam in front of my eyes.

(General POV)

The dim lights of the Seattle streets fill the wreckage. There were two car, both had lost control and were flipped on their roofs. A man in black got out of the car that caused all of this mess. He slowly walked to the other wreckage a trail of blood followed his left leg's step.

In the other wreckage the passenger was dead and the driver was injured. The driver opened his door and began to crawl out his one wreck. The looked out blood leaking from the gunshot wound that accrued from the rolling. He was crawling for something. The man in black had walked up now and was watching.

A wallet was just out of the driver's reach. He noticed the man in black standing before him. He looked at a gun which was close enough to grab. But he instead of reaching for the gun, he reached for the wallet but his foot was jammed between the seat and pedals.

The other man just stood there a small pool of blood formed under his left leg. He walked forward. He noticed the driver had a ring in his hand.

"Hahaha" the driver laughed, knowing his end was near. "I was getting married after this."

He looked at the man in black tears dripping from his face. The sight of this made the man in black pause.

"I'm sorry babe" the driver said and tightened his grip around the ring.

The man in black stepped forward and with a snap the driver lay limp and breathless. The ring rolled out from in his hand. The man in black placed the ring on the dead driver's finger and grabbed the wallet and also put it with the driver.

The man in black took off his hood. The pool of blood had grown larger. He limped over the driver and grabbed the keys. When he had the keys he walked to the back of the car.

(Sam's POV)

I woke and felt that my head was warm. I touched it and winced in pain. My finger was now covered in my blood. I looked up and saw the carjack compartment light was above me. So I assumed the car was upside down. I heard a man's last words

"I'm sorry" they were then silence and a snap. I then heard footsteps walking back here. I got ready for whatever was coming. The footsteps stopped in front of the trunk. A jingle happened and the trunk released me. The keys dropped to the floor.

I dropped out the trunk and landed with thump. The footsteps started again. I looked out and saw they were walking to the side of the car to where the back tire was. Then stopped again and stood still by the rear tire.

I rolled out from underneath the car and stood up. My hair was now red with my own blood. I waked to the man that sat on the tire. His leg was bleeding. He turned his head and I saw those brown eyes.

"Freddie?"

He face had blood running down it making it red.

"Hey Sam" he said with shamed filled voice.

I walked up to him. He had a picture in his hand. I looked at it. It was of us and Carly.

"I want out."

"Then get out" I said

"This is all I know" he said dropping the picture to the floor

"I kill that man even though he was unarmed. I think I've lost all of my inner self."

"No you…."

"Yes! I have" he said and walked away.

I looked down and picked up the picture and followed Freddie.

**A/N I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading please review **


	7. A shell

The blood on my head had now stopped flowing and was now dried to my forehead. Freddie's leg was leaving a trail of blood as we walked. There was much but we been walking for ¾ of miles and his leg hasn't stopped. I think Freddie might have lost too much blood.

"Freddie how's your leg?"

"I'll live."

"It looks like…."

"I said I'll live."

I fell silent I had never had Freddie snap at me like he did just then. He was usually calm and friendly. Maybe he was right; maybe he had lost the last of his humanity and now was an empty shell, an empty shell that could kill. I looked at Freddie his face was tense and serious.

He stopped walking and turned to his car that was in front of us. He took out his keys and opened the door he reached in for something. He turned and had a gun in his hand. It was pointed towards me. Instinct kicked in and I punched Freddie in nose and blood started to flow. I grabbed his arm and his face got a worried expression on it. He countered and grabbed me and spun me in front of him. I felt him jerk and then turn and shoot the gun.

He let go of me and I turned.

"What the fuck was that…." Then I saw the body lying on the sidewalk. I looked at Freddie who was leaning on his car.

"He was following us a half mile back."

I saw a trickle of blood run down the side window of his car. Then Freddie falls to his knees. I lunged forward and caught him. He had a gunshot wound in his back.

"Ah shit Freddie I'm sorry"

He let off a smirk "I'm used to being shot now."

I picked him up and placed him in the car. I got in the driver seat and drove off. I drove until I got to a rundown motel and I got out and put a hat on to cover the blood on my head. I walked into the office and paid for a room. The clerk gave me an awkward look and gave me the keys.

"Room 13" she said

I grabbed the keys and said "thanks". I walked out of the office and drove to the room just so Freddie and I could get in easily. I opened the door and propped it with a chair and grabbed Freddie.

"Come on Freddork don't give up now."

I guided him to the bathroom. We both fell on the bathroom floor. I got up and shut the front door. I was covered in his blood. I cut his shirt off and flipped him over. I grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed the bullet. It was in there pretty deep but I got it. After I had gotten the bullet out I stitched him up and put a bandage on it.

Now I moved to the leg that was still bleeding a piece of metal was in there. I pulled it out and cleaned it stitched and bandaged it. I laid him on the bed. I was covered in Freddie's blood. I decide to take a shower.

I turned on the water and got undressed. I stepped in the warm water and it felt great. The blood washed away and I felt anew. I stepped out and Freddie was standing there.

"Wow what the hell man"

"I wanted to thank you for the bandage job you did and come on we've had sex it's not like I haven't seen you naked" he chuckled.

I let out of small laugh too.

"You're welcome and you better get some rest you prev."

"Okay" and he walked over to the bed and lay down. I dried off and got dressed again and laid next to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hey guy thanks for reading please review. Bye.**


End file.
